Inglemoore
Inglemoore is the first season of Criminal Case. Inglemoore is also the primary location of the season. A diverse city with a mixed population on it, It was a very peaceful city until a month ago. Crime rates started to rise, and the Inglemoore Provincial Agency starts to investigate the matters themselves. Districts Having 10 districts and 50 cases, Each district has five cases each. Here are the districts Maroon Square The first district of Inglemoore, known for its European structures and tourism sites. The district focuses on the investigation of the mysterious crime rates in a peaceful city, and the suspicious man who referred himself as a 'vampre lord' which actions led to the police suspicions. Case #1 - Case #5 are situated in here Haunted Village The second district which known as the least populated district in Inglemoore. With it's creepy nature, it focuses on the strange visions suffered from the team, which allows them to have supernatural visions. And their visions allowed them to contact with the demon king himself, who requested the team to find his daughter to gain their trust. Case #6 - Case #10 are situated in here Metro Chinatown The third district known for its Chinese nature, it focuses on the serial organ trafficking which haunts the district. It also focuses on the Inglemoore Triads and one corrupt politician's involvement with the trafficking trade and some rumored Fire Strays myth which came to life. Case #11 - Case #15 are situated in here Raymond River The fourth district known for its chess tournaments and the crazy amount of asylums. It focuses on the threats against the tournament that got the police's attention, It also focuses on the serial killings which led to three men's demise a long time ago which turned those three into a dismembered chess pieces. Case #16 - Case #20 are situated in here Atlantis? The fifth district and the first portal district in the season, After gaining three of the portal gems which labeled as "Here are the answers of the mystery behind the crime rates". The team entered the first portal which is Atlantis before sinking, Focuses on finding the source of the crime rates as mentioned by the pearls and the previous killer, and it also focuses on finding the only person who knew about supernatural and curses on the city. Case #21 - Case #25 are situated in here ALIEИ 3X0PLANET The sixth district and the second portal district on the season, Having enough information about the malicious source that actually came from the demons. The team tried to enter Hell in order to encounter the demons themselves, Only to find themselves stuck in a massive alien civilization planet SIRI-1B. The district focuses on the team's arrest and survival on the planet by escaping through the planet. It also focuses on helping the only human hostage on the planet, by carrying her alongside the team to escape for good. Case #26 - Case #30 are situated in here HELL!!! The seventh district and the third portal district on the season. After escaping the planet, the team went into Hell to find out who unleashed the malice on Inglemoore, It focuses on negotiating with Lucifer about his fellow demons connection with the crime rates. And it also focuses on proving the worth of the escapee from the exoplanet to join the team for several weeks as a consultant. Case #31 - Case #35 are situated in here Spirit World The eighth district and the final portal district of this season, Collecting another piece of the portal gems, the team decided to go into the world of the spirits in order to gain help fighting the accused crime unleasher Hades. It focuses on recruiting the spirits of the dead to fight Hades for justice Case #36 - Case #40 are situated in here Dead Ave The ninth district of Inglemoore, formerly named Angel's Ave, it was renamed after the city's attack by Hades which caused a massive apocalyptic situation. It focuses on stopping and tracking Hades in order to take him down and it also focuses on meeting with the judge again. Except, she lost all of her memories and does not remember us, which the team tried to make her remember again Case #41 - Case #45 are situated in here Devil's Tower The tenth and final district of Inglemoore, formerly named Beast's Tower. It focuses on the battle between the police, the spirits, and the survivors against Hades and his demons. And the team's attempt to recover the town's condition Case #46 - Case #50 are situated in hereCategory:Cities Category:Seasons